It Can't Be Wrong
by Captain Katie-cat
Summary: A different take on "The Killing Game". Katrine and Mademoiselle de Neuf's relationship is hidden even from those they trust with their lives.  And the aftermath of when their


Title: It Can't Be Wrong

Author: Captain Katie

Rating: NC-17 for sex, spicy talk and violence with pistols

Pairing: pseudo uber J/7

Setting: A different take on "The Killing Game". World War II simulation; season four of _Star Trek Voyager_

Summary: Katrine and Mademoiselle de Neuf's relationship is hidden even from those they trust with their lives. And the aftermath of when their true lives are revealed to them.

Warning: I am not a 1940's aficionado, so don't expect a history lesson. ;)

Disclaimer: Paramount owns anything relating to Star Trek, and the writers, and actors/actresses own some of the words especially BB and JM who wrote "The Killing Game".

Feedback: Yes please! Katie_

CHAPTER 1

"No one must know about this. About us."

Katrine's soft, but authoritative voice brought a crease to Anastasie "Anna" de Neuf's pale forehead as she held the petite American woman close to her naked, warm body. She continued to brush her hand across Katrine's bare, smooth back even as irritation made her voice sharp in the darkness of the café owner's bedroom.

"You are telling me things of which I have already agreed." Anna's words hung in the still air between them, seemingly separating the two lovers despite how their bodies were pressed tightly together.

Katrine sighed softly, guiltily, but yet she continued. "I know. I'm sorry, it's just—I need to know that you and I have an understanding."

"Do you wish for me to sign a contract?" Anna's icy blue eyes narrowed as her ire increased with each impersonal word Katrine spoke to her while in the afterglow of their intimate evening together. Their fourth. "I have a perfect 'understanding' of our arrangement, Katrine. When you are feeling, what is it you Americans call it, the 'itch' I come to your room and satisfy it. Is that not true?"

"Anna, I—yes, yes it's true." Katrine's soft voice turned indignant as her own uneasiness with the arrangement she herself had set up filled her chest with an ache she hid behind harsh words. "If you want out of this, just tell me now. It would be safer for both of us if this did end."

"Safer, yes, I would agree with you on that point." Anna felt an icy chill down her spine at the thought of losing this infuriating and beautiful woman. She tightened her hold on Katrine and felt only slightly desperate while doing so. "But neither of us would be satisfied with the safer life. I know I would not be. I too get the 'itch'."

"Please, don't call it that." Katrine almost rolled her eyes at Anna's choice of word for what they felt, their need for one another, their desire.

"Fine. We have lust for one another. And we alone know of it and that is how it will remain. I also understand how dangerous this is, Katrine." Anna wanted to soothe the lines of worry upon Katrine's forehead but she was impeded by the other woman extracting herself from her arms. "What are you doing? It is not even midnight yet."

Anna watched as Katrine gathered items of her clothing that were strewn across the floor. She recalled perfectly how soft the silk black slip Katrine was presently covering her slim, pale body with was between her fingers and her lips and tongue when she had suckled Katrine's nipples earlier in the evening through that thin piece of black fabric. Anna felt desire build within her again and it showed in her gravely tones.

"Come back to the bed, Katrine. I have need for you once again." Anna wantonly spread her legs apart to display herself, her need, to Katrine. She smirked as she observed the dark desire in Katrine's cobalt shaded eyes as the other woman sauntered towards her. Anna licked her lips and moaned in anticipation as Katrine moved onto the bed with her.

"I have to meet with Neil and Tobin, but…" Katrine smiled with carnal hunger as she inhaled Anna's heady, feminine scent. "It isn't for another ten minutes."

"Do not tease me, Katrine. Please," Anna tipped her head back, which caused a cascade of blonde waves of hair to fall across her pale, naked shoulders as she bent her legs and exposed herself further. "Fuck me. Hard."

Katrine bit down on Anna's right nipple as she plunged two fingers into Anna, deeply. She wondered idly as she listened to Anna's grunts and moans of pleasure as to why she didn't like when Anna referred to this as 'fucking'. As Katrine inserted another finger into the bucking woman and made her thrusts even more forceful, she knew with a heavy heart that that was exactly what it was. This certainly wasn't making love. She worried about why that fact disturbed her so greatly as she listened to Anna's cries as she shuddered and came with Katrine's fingers buried deeply within her.

Anna groaned as she washed her aching body in the white porcelain clawfoot bathtub. She would be even sorer in the morning from the intense bout of sex she had just shared with Katrine, but she did not mind. Anna loved these nights when Katrine would look at her as if she was the only person in the world who mattered and things like the war and the French Resistance seemed very far away. Katrine's hands upon her body, brushing across her skin, deep inside of her; Anna loved each of these things. And she knew despite the stupidity of it she also loved Katrine, was in love with the headstrong woman and leader of the resistance movement in Sainte Claire.

She should never have fallen in love with Katrine, it was illogical and dangerous. And it had seemed an impossible notion for her to entertain only a month ago when she had first joined Katrine's Maquis faction. Certainly Anna had thought Katrine attractive, elegantly beautiful, strong and she had felt desire but had been able to tell immediately that Katrine did not trust her, was suspicious of her and yet lusted for her. Katrine didn't like to have her orders questioned and certainly not defied and Anna had done both. Each time she had the outcome had been more efficient and beneficial for the Maquis so Anna had been spared everything except for Katrine's outrage.

Katrine and the others had been suspicious of her because she had sought them out. Anna had figured out the _Coeur de Lion _was just a front easily, too easily. The café had lacked authenticity. Anna had offered that authenticity by volunteering to be the lounge singer as well as the munitions expert in exchange for room and board. She had proved to be proficient at both so Katrine had agreed to Anna's terms.

It had taken twenty-four days for Anna to share her bed with Katrine. Anna was aware that her body and face caused many appreciative and lustful stares, but it had still surprised her when she had felt Katrine's hot gaze upon her whenever she sang. What had surprised Anna even more was that she welcomed Katrine's attentions. She had done more than welcome, she had relished in it and she had purposefully allowed her own gaze to roam freely over Katrine's deceptively diminutive form whenever she would sing "It Can't Be Wrong" and the café owner pretended to not be staring at her as she socialized with the patrons of her establishment.

Anna moaned as she was brought back to the present and touched herself through the cooling bathwater. She was surprised that she could still feel such desire after she had come more than three times with Katrine this evening, but as she parted her swollen lips and entered the waiting heat and moisture she welcomed the fire of arousal within her. She imagined how Katrine had looked in that gleaming white tux of hers their first night together when that odious new Kommandant had made his first, but unfortunately not last, appearance at the _Coeur de Lion _with his Nazi lackeys in tow. Anna pushed thoughts of the Nazis away as she focused only on Katrine. How ablaze her eyes had been when she had stormed into Anna's room after their Saturday night had ended and before she and Katrine had taken each other to bed for the first time.

"When I give you an order I expect you to follow it, got me? This has gone on far too long, Anastasie. I'm the leader of this faction, you'll do as I say or you can get the hell out of Sainte Claire. Understood?" Katrine's eyes flashed dangerously as her anger for being questioned mixed with her desire for the glorious being in front of her who looked equally as mad though where Katrine was fire, the French mademoiselle was all ice.

"Your orders are at times quite flawed." Anna's voice held coldness and superiority, her expression was impassive and her stance rigid. "This new Kommandant is ruthless, cunning. He may prove to be too much for even you, Madame."

"I can handle him."

"I am certain you will." Anna didn't even attempt to hide the derisiveness in her voice as she thought of how Katrine "handled" some of the Nazi filth that littered her club. "If that is all, I require rest now."

"What the hell did you mean by that?" Katrine wasn't stupid, despite her question she knew exactly what Anna had meant by the disgust in her tones.

"Do not think me a fool. You will be in his bed by the end of the week, Katrine. Is that not how the women in your cell operate?" Anna's face was flushed though her expression betrayed none of the anger growing inside of her. She wanted to hurt Katrine as the club owner had hurt her with her "tactics" to lure Nazi soldiers in divulging secrets through offerings of sex. "Perhaps you will have a matching bastard child to go with Brigitte's."

The slap came fast and hard, but Anna was much faster and so she caught Katrine's wrist in her unbreakable grip before the hit could meet its mark. She saw rage in Katrine's eyes, but also saw something else which made Anna loosen her grip a bit. She saw deep and painful shame.

"Go to hell! You have no idea what—I don't give a damn about what you think about me, but if you say one more thing about Brigitte, I'll cut your throat." Katrine knew her threat might hold more strength if she wasn't being kept off balance by Anna's firm holding of her wrists. "She's sacrificed so much. She's in so much pain, all of the time, but I guess when you're as cold and unfeeling as you things like human pain goes unnoticed, huh?"

"I feel things, Katrine, deeply. I feel disgusted by how you fawn over these Nazi pigs when you should be slaughtering them. I am ashamed of the whores we have made ourselves for these bastards." Anna wanted to shake the stubborn woman in her arms, but Katrine suddenly seemed so small and fragile beneath her powerful grip. "But most of all I wish you would stop bribing the Nazis with your body, because it is beneath you."

"I. Don't. Do that. I'm not sure where you get your information, lady, but let me set the record straight. I have never been in a Nazi's bed. Ever." Katrine's cheeks burned at the implication as her jaw and fists clenched, but also from the shame that she had allowed Brigitte to do what she herself was unwilling to do. Brigitte carried Katrine's guilt within her belly. The café owner's voice softened as her voice trembled with that shame. "I—I could never do that."

"But the Nazis, I overhear them speaking of you. To one another." Uncertainty marred Anna's features and her voice as her grip loosened completely and she barely had the sense to catch Katrine as she stumbled. She held Katrine's shoulders as their bodies pressed together and Anna's voice calmed. "They have not touched you as they have said?"

"No."

"You are telling me the truth?" Anna tried not to sound unconvinced, especially since relief was washing over her in an incredible wave.

"Oh, for the love of—no, goddamn it! I've never fucked a Nazi, is that what you want to hear?" Katrine tried to forcefully extract herself from Anna's embrace, but the deceptively strong woman was intractable. "Let me go! Goddamn it!" 

"No, I do not think I will. I am… sorry, Katrine. I allowed my—" Could Anna really admit to her jealously without entering into extremely dangerous territory not only for her but for Katrine as well? As she looked upon the elegant features of the woman she desired and who she had just called a whore Anna knew she had to be what she has often been accused of being, painfully honest. "Jealousy to cause anger to overcome me."

Katrine's stormy gray eyes went wide. "What do you mean, 'jealousy'?"

"I believe you know exactly what I mean." Boldly, Anna moved one hand from Katrine's shoulder to the petite woman's left breast and felt the rapid pounding of the other woman's heart through the white fabric of Katrine's tux beneath her palm. "I have wanted you the first moment I saw you. I know you feel the same regarding me. Please, do not deny it."

Katrine was rendered speechless by the warm tones coming from the patently icy woman who was holding her with such tenderness it caused an acute ache within her. She swallowed back the hot tears that had festered within her throat from shame and anger as she watched, unable to utter even a breath, as Anna's full lips descended upon hers.

Anna felt fire burst within her as she heard Katrine moan and felt the other woman's lips, soft and moist, beneath her own. She felt hands upon her chest and in her haze did not know they were pushing her away until her lips lost contact with Katrine's.

Katrine's face was flushed, her stormy gray eyes wide with worry but dark with desire as she looked up at Anna's beautiful features. Her voice was strong, but filled with regret. "Anastasie, we can't do—"

"Please, call me 'Anna'." Anna pulled Katrine back to her so that the club owner's hands were trapped between their warm bodies. Her breath brushed over Katrine's lips which parted seemingly of their own accord. Anna's voice was thick with arousal, tremulous with her fear of rejection but also filled with hope. "Katrine, let us have tonight together where we do not have to hide who we are. Where we satisfy our mutual desire for one another and seek pleasures while we are still alive for we could be dead tomorrow. If you really do not desire me as I suspect that you do then tell me now or else I will be taking you to my bed this night."

Katrine couldn't deny the truth of Anna's huskily said words. It was true that they might die tomorrow. They could be found out at any moment and the Nazis wouldn't hesitate for a moment to kill her, Anna and the rest of her faction of resistance fighters. Death did not scare her. She almost expected not to live through the war. But this, this open desire and lust she saw upon Anastasie de Neuf's usually severe and cold features filled her with trepidation because she knew it was mirroring her own.

She had been attracted to Anastasie, to Anna, the first moment the icy woman had walked in the door of the _Coeur de Lion_. Katrine wondered how one could not be. Anna possessed a tall, slim and voluptuous body that exuded strength and sensuality. Katrine thought Anna's beautiful features were not meant for a mere mortal, but for an angel or a goddess. Her fingers had tingled when she had imagined running her fingers through Anna's honey colored tresses that rolled in waves about her slim shoulders. She had been hit hard by her desire during that first meeting, but Katrine had known she could never succumb to it.

Anna was an unknown who had sought them out and knew much about munitions and tactics and still would tell no one how or why. Katrine knew Brigitte and Tobin suspected Anna to be a Nazi spy no matter how often she had helped the Maquis gain weapons and secrets. Katrine didn't want to believe that was true. She wanted Anna to be good and honest because for some unfathomable reason she trusted her even if she did go against her orders.

Katrine had never fought with anyone who she had not killed as much as she had with Anna. The woman was insufferably arrogant and stubborn, but what infuriated Katrine the most was that more often than not Anna was right. She had to grudgingly concede a number of times in the last three weeks Anna had been with them that she had perhaps been mistaken in her own planning. Of course she never admitted it to anyone but herself. Instead she would look angrily at Anna, yell at her, curse her and all the while she secretly wanted Anna, desired her. Anna's fire, her passion, even her hatred of the Nazis; Katrine wanted to feel some of that heat. And so they fought. Until tonight, when fighting no longer seemed a valuable use of their time, not when there were so many other more pleasant ways to release their frustrations.

Anna's soft voice saying her name brought Katrine out of her reverie, when time had seemed to stop. Katrine's answering words brushed across Anna's full lips.

"I desire you. Oh God, how I do. More than I should." Katrine's dark blue eyes were fixed upon Anna's expression that held both relief and arousal. She spread her hands upon the creamy expanse of smooth skin exposed by the plunging neckline of the dark silver dress Anna wore as the _Coeur de Lion's_ lounge singer. Katrine smiled as she felt Anna's heart beating just as rapidly as her own beneath her fingers. "Take me to your bed, Anna. Make me forget about the world we are trapped in, even if it's only for a night."

"Katrine," Anna's voice purred huskily as a smug smirk played on her full lips. "You will not be able to remember your own name while I am pleasuring you."

"Good."

"Kat—"

Back in the present, Anna had to bite her bottom lip hard to not scream Katrine's name loud enough that Tobin and Neil would hear. Her hips jerked upwards and the entire length of her body shuddered from the impact of her self-inflicted climax at the remembrance of how she had taken Katrine not once or twice, but seven times their first night together.

Katrine had been insatiable. She had clung to her as she moved her hips in time with each thrust of Anna's fingers within her, Anna's mouth, her tongue and especially when Anna had pressed the wet swollen lips of their sexes together. Katrine had asked for more, for harder. She had asked Anna to fuck her into oblivion, away from France, away from the Nazis, away from everything and Anna had done her best to comply.

After Anna had stripped Katrine of that gleaming white tuxedo, she didn't stop touching her until the first rays of the morning's sun shone through her blinds and Katrine had removed herself from her embrace, and her bed. Anna had felt a chill run down her spine when Katrine had refused to look at her as she dressed quickly. Katrine was at Anna's door before she turned, her face stony as her husky words drifted in the air between them, chilling it with her icy tones.

"This can never happen again."

But it did. Three different nights since that first one Anna had woken up to a light tapping at her door. It was Katrine, always Katrine, wanting her to make her forget again. And Anna had complied. She would do anything to have Katrine naked, writhing and moaning beneath her again, to be able to pleasure this woman who found none in life from anything or anyone else.

This night, like the two before, Katrine had led Anna to her room where she knew they would not be disturbed. At first Anna had been more than happy to comply since that meant Katrine wouldn't leave as she had after their first encounter. She had been mistaken. Katrine had just as easily left her bed as she had Anna's. There was always some late night meeting or a message to decode or something that prevented Anna from ever waking up with Katrine in her arms. So each night she would watch Katrine leave as she had this night and then she would depart to her own cold, empty room knowing that for the present Katrine would not call on her again.

As she dried off with a large white towel, Anna tried not to feel used. She tried not to put too much meaning in what she and Katrine shared. And she tried not to feel like she was using Katrine as well. They were giving each other physical pleasure. That was all, because it had to be. They could never walk hand in hand down the street together in France or America. Even their fellow resistance members could never be told of their relationship, despite how Katrine and Anna trusted them with their lives. They were secret lovers and that was how they must remain. Anna understood this.

Anna often wondered what Katrine had been like before the war. Had she always been so hard, so demanding, so imposing and authoritative. Had people heeded her commands as Tobin, Neil and Brigitte did now? Anna almost hoped not. Katrine was a fine leader; smart and capable but Anna could see how the weight of command, the responsibility of not failing her small cadre, pressed down heavily upon her. Made her drink, made her depressed, made her seek out solace with a woman whose name she did not even truly know. For Anastasie de Neuf had a secret. And it was a big one.

CHAPTER 2

"I hear the little American is good, grunts like a whore beneath you."

Anna's voice faltered upon hearing the crass words spoken in German by a young Nazi soldier seated at a table next to the stage she was currently performing "That Old Black Magic" on. She felt Katrine's eyes on her from across the room and with perfect precision she continued singing. It took all of her self-control not to reach down and choke the life out of the Nazi pig who would dare speak of Katrine in such a way. Her anger was for herself as well since she had accused Katrine of something similar only ten days ago.

Anna nearly sighed aloud in relief when her number was finally finished and she turned to the man at the piano and smiled. He had followed her through her distraction flawlessly. "Be generous to Claude, without him my voice is nothing. Good night."

"Your singer seemed a bit… distracted this evening." Kommandant Karr watched with narrowed eyes as Anastasie de Neuf departed from the stage gracefully, but quickly. Her pale face was flushed and she seemed agitated. Karr thought perhaps he knew why. "Is she performing too many shows, perhaps?"

"Mademoiselle de Neuf is perfectly fine, Kommandant. A catch in her throat, nothing more serious than that I'm sure." Katrine's smile looked perfectly genuine, open and friendly. Internally she hated the man she was sitting with and his cohorts.

Katrine wanted to see every last one of these SS soldiers tracked down and shot for their crimes against humanity. She also wanted to see what exactly had happened with Anna to distract her so much that the Kommandant had taken notice. It tended not to be a particularly good thing when one was noticed by a high ranking member of the SS.

"Well, if the entertainment is through I shall take my leave. Madame." The Kommandant smiled as he took one of Katrine's hands in his own and placed a kiss upon the soft skin.

Katrine maintained her genial demeanor even when she wanted to recoil from the Kommandant's touch upon her. She nearly sighed when he left with his SS lackey's following obediently behind him. One young officer, a second lieutenant, turned back to give her one of the most disturbing looks she had ever received. He stared at her as if he wanted to devour her whole. She shivered, but continued to smile and wave her farewells to the Nazis she wanted to kill. And if their plan with the Allies worked that would be sooner rather than later. She just hoped her fellow Americans held up their end of the bargain.

"How's your arm?"

"Katrine!" Anna breathed easy again as she lowered her pistol and regarded the other woman with irritation. Anna's voice was censoring as she watched Katrine moving towards her with appreciation in her dark gaze. "You have startled me. I could have shot you. Do not do that, please."

"I apologize, Anna." Katrine's husky voice didn't sound the least bit sorry as her blue eyes roamed across Anna's naked body. Oh, how she loved this body. "You need to get dressed, we have to go soon."

"It is difficult for me to comply with your hands upon my breasts, Katrine." Anna grinned broadly for she did not wish for Katrine to do anything but touch her body. But she knew they didn't have the time. Later. If they were still alive. "And when you are wearing those clothing."

Katrine smiled before she placed her lips upon Anna's. The club owner's outfit was all black, the short-sleeved turtleneck fit her snuggly and she knew how much Anna appreciated her appearance and her touch by the way the French woman moaned against her mouth.

"We don't have time for this." Katrine regretfully moved out of Anna's arms before she sat on the bed and watched Anna get dressed in her own tight-fitting black clothing for their mission tonight.

"Were you not the one kissing me and fondling my breasts?" Anna pulled her long hair into a ponytail as she smirked, her earlier unease forgotten as she felt Katrine's eyes upon her. "But you are correct. We will have to continue our interaction later."

"Yes. Later."

Katrine worried that there wouldn't be a later, not for them. This mission was their most dangerous yet. They were actually going to break into Nazi headquarters. If found they would be shot on sight. She couldn't think of that right now. She had to think of her city, her people and hope that what they did tonight helped them.

Katrine's eyes moved from Anna's bountiful chest to her right shoulder. Her voice was soft, but carefully controlled. "Is the wound still sore?"

Katrine tried to keep the guilt and fear out of her tones and hoped that she was successful. Two days ago, when Anna had come to _Le Coeur de Lion_ with blood across her body Katrine had cried out and ran to the injured woman. She had been so concerned with Anna that she had hardly registered Neil holding Anna upright.

"She saved me and our message. Killed the two Nazis following me but not before one of them shot her." Neil wasn't as suspicious of Anna as he knew Brigitte and Tobin were, but he had always been carefully cautious. But after today, he knew Anna to be good and true. She had saved his life in risking her own.

"It is nothing, a flesh wound." Anna held one hand over the bullet hole in her arm as she tried to remain conscious. She soon failed and the last thing she saw was Katrine's frantic eyes and heard her named being called seemingly from very far away.

It had taken Tobin most of the day to remove the bullet and take care of Anna's wound so it would not become infected. Katrine had been sick with worry the entire time even though she had already known Anna's injury was not life threatening. She had been concerned with how much Anna affected her, made her care, made her wish they could be something more than bedmates. But Katrine was nothing if not practical and knew what she and Anna had could never last. It was a wartime affair. Many had them.

Katrine was brought out of her reverie by Anna's even tones. "It is manageable. Do not concern yourself with me, Katrine, I am perfectly fine."

It wasn't that Anna didn't appreciate Katrine's concern; she did more than she could say. At least it was evidence that the other woman cared for her as well as desired her, but Anna had to stay sharp and focused, she couldn't let her emotions get the best of her like they had earlier this evening.

It was as if Katrine could read Anna's mind since her next words were soothing instead of berating. "What happened to you on stage tonight?"

"I—it was nothing." Anna looked away from Katrine's concerned gaze as she pretended to check the pistol in her hand. She forced her voice to be even, indifferent. "A momentary lapse."

"You don't have 'lapses'." Katrine placed a gentle hand on Anna's to still the other woman's fidgeting with the cold metal weapon. "Tell me what it is, please."

"The others are waiting for us." Anna looked at Katrine, saw the worry and love within the café owner's dark blue eyes. The sight made Anna's jaw muscle twitch. This relationship was becoming too dangerous for she suspected Katrine saw a mirroring of her love in Anna's light blue eyes. "We must not keep them. I promise to tell you."

"Later?" Katrine smirked sardonically.

"Yes." Anna nodded once, holstered her weapon and led the way to her door. "Later."

Anna knew there would be no later, not for her and Katrine. They had broken into Nazi headquarters much easier than she had thought they would. Katrine and she only had to kill or incapacitate half a dozen guards on their journey to the main office housed on the third floor of the brick building.

"Oh my God, they know the Americans are coming." Katrine's stormy gray eyes were wide as she listened to the Nazi transmissions through a large headset over her ears as she scribbled down as much of the message as she could. "They have to be warned. Somehow. Anna? What the hell are you doing?"

Katrine was surprised her hands didn't shake in the slightest as she quickly pulled her pistol out of its holster and trained it on her lover. A lover she now knew was a Nazi spy. "Step away. Put your hands up or I swear, I'll shoot you in your goddamned head."

Anna carefully did what she was told, her eyes never left Katrine's crazed and furious expression as she moved away from the transmitter she had been sending a message through. Her voice was quiet in the eerily silent office as she spoke to Katrine with calm, even tones.

"I am not a Nazi."

"You—you're lying. What the hell were you doing if not sending a message to the Nazis?" Worry for her cadre made Katrine's eyes burn with angry tears as she practically spat out her suspicions. "You've been working with them this entire time. Did they order you to fuck me too, or was that just an added perk in betraying us?"

"Katrine." Anna made a choice, it was a quick one and she knew that her life depended on it but it still made her uneasy at what she was about to do, about to reveal. "I'm not a Nazi."

Katrine's brow creased in confusion, but she still held the pistol on Anna. Anna, whose French accent had just dropped away completely and in its place was a flat American one, much like the one Katrine, or as she was known in Bloomington, Indiana Katherine Jenkins, possessed herself.

"What is this… another trick?"

"No, it's not a trick. I'm an American. Born and raised in Chicago. I'm an OSS agent." Anna could see hope flicker in Katrine's eyes, but it couldn't diminish all of the cold suspicion that caused the other woman's eyes to turn to steely gray. "My mission was to make contact with the resistance movement in Sainte Claire, to give reconnaissance to the American troops and to ensure the cooperation of the city's Maquis leader."

"I—I don't believe you." Katrine's finger brushed against the trigger and despite her words she wanted to believe Anna. She wanted to believe that she wasn't a Nazi and that Katrine hadn't done the one thing she had vowed to herself she would never do. Bed the enemy.

"I'm sorry. I love—"

"Don't you say another goddamned word!" Katrine's eyes blazed with humiliation and fury as she prepared herself to shoot. She couldn't believe what Anna was telling her and so she had to dispense with her. Kill the woman she had probably fallen in love with. "Ahh!"

"Katrine?" Anna watched as an unknown pain hit Katrine in the side of her neck. She didn't hesitate for too long. She ran at Katrine and knocked the pistol from her hand before she pushed the other woman hard against the wall.

"Listen to me." Anna used her superior strength to keep Katrine pressed against the wall with one arm around her waist and the other surrounding her neck. "Listen! I'm not going to hurt you, but we can't stay here. I just sent a message to the Americans to target this place. We have to get out of here before they do."

"Seven?" Kathryn Janeway had no idea where she was, what she was doing or more importantly why Seven of Nine was holding her immobile to a wall with her warm breath brushing against the back of her neck. Despite her confusion Kathryn felt the unmistakable feeling of arousal as she felt Seven's breasts against her back and the warmth of the other woman. She inadvertently let out a groan.

"Katrine?" Against her better judgment, Anna loosened her hold around Katrine before she quickly maneuvered the woman so that they were facing each other with Katrine's back now against the wall. What Anna saw in Katrine's dark blue eyes surprised her: desire. "You are thinking about sex at a time like this? You almost killed me!"

"I—I did?" Kathryn felt embarrassment, worry and confusion warring for dominance within her as her cheeks blazed and her eyes flitted about the room. She felt an icy chill run across her flesh as her mind finally understood what was happening. "We're on the holodeck."

"What?"

Kathryn quickly turned her eyes back to Seven, but it wasn't her. She could see that clearly. This was bad. "Listen to me, we have to get out of here."

"That's what I just told you." Anna's brow creased, there was something off about Katrine and her suspicion that the other woman was tricking her was beginning to make her angry. She grasped Katrine's thin wrists in her hands before she forced them above Katrine's head, against the wall, which elicited a gasp of surprise and pain from Katrine.

"What are you—"

"Quiet. What game are you playing at, Katrine?"

"I'm not playing a game. I—oh God!" Suddenly a wave of memories washed over Kathryn and her knees buckled as she was overcome with the pleasure coursing through her body when images of Seven and her making love flooded her mind's eye. Seven was even more beautiful than she could ever have imagined.

Heat suffused Kathryn's body, partially from arousal but also from shame and disappointment. They hadn't been Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine; somehow they had believed themselves to be characters in a World War II simulation. Purpose overcame Kathryn's grief as she remembered what had happened before she was on the holodeck. The Hirogen.

"You are aroused." Anna's tone was sure, suspicious and her pale eyes narrowed. She used only one strong hand to imprison Katrine's wrists as she quickly shoved her other hand down the front of Katrine's pants eliciting a cry of surprise from the other woman when her fingers hastily found her wet sex. Anna's voice held her anger and disgust as she brushed her fingertips across Katrine's swollen, drenched lips. "I didn't know you wanted it this rough. Perhaps you'd like it better if I were a Nazi spy."

"Please… stop." Tears formed in Kathryn's eyes at both the pleasure and the pain Seven's crass touch caused within her. She felt dirty and was ashamed of how she wanted Seven's touch to continue. She turned her head away as the first of her tears fell. "You're hurting me."

"Katrine." Anna removed her hands from Katrine's body as if she had just been scalded when she heard a strangled cry come from Katrine and watched tears fall upon her cheeks. Shame burned through Anna. What had she just done? It was she who had lied to Katrine. And she had just violated her out of anger. Anna felt sick. She moved quickly away from Katrine as she felt her anger drain away from her completely.

Kathryn could only look at Seven with sadness in her eyes. What had they done? The rumbling of the brick building they were in made Kathryn push away her own feelings and she yelled for Seven to listen to her.

"Come on. We've got to get out of here!" Kathryn's movements towards the door were stopped by a firm hand grasping her arm to the point that it hurt.

"They're coming up the stairs. I hear them. We need to find another way out." Anna also ignored the turbulent emotions within her as she led Katrine to one of the large windows. She opened it while still holding onto Katrine's arm. She surveyed the drop and knew with a bit of help from one of the large red banners hung in the front of the building they would make the drop without breaking any bones.

"Hang on to me." Anna held Katrine's waist tightly as the other woman did as she had been commanded to do and then Anna jumped through the window, grabbed the banner to slow their descent to the cobblestone streets.

"My God." Kathryn gained her footing quickly, her eyes went wide as she took in the battle ensuing before her. Nazis fought against both American soldiers and Klingons and it looked like the Nazis were going to be on the losing end of the deal which relieved her. What didn't was the fact that amongst the fighters she could clearly see some of her crew.

"Wow, they're bigger than I thought they would be." Anna's eyes were as wide as Katrine's as she watched the battle taking place on the streets of Sainte Claire.

"Who?" Katrine's brow creased in confusion as she watched Seven motion towards the cadre of Klingon warriors.

"The Russians."

"Captain!"

Kathryn nearly laughed in relief as she watched the Doctor rushing towards her. "Doctor, what's going on?"

He smiled broadly before he spoke. "We're taking back the ship, but I'll need your help to do it."

CHAPTER 3

Seven's finger hesitated on the flat button that would alert Kathryn Janeway of her presence outside of the captain's quarters. She felt a fluttering sensation in her lower abdomen and once again questioned her quest to become more human. Seven took in a few cleansing breaths before she determined that the last thing she was was a coward and pressed the door chime.

The doors slid open and once again Seven hesitated before she steeled herself with a lift of her chin and entered the dimly lit quarters. Her eyes quickly found the captain seated on the couch beneath the viewports showing stars streaking by as _Voyager_ once again continued its journey towards the Alpha Quadrant.

Seven couldn't see the captain's face fully for the other woman had her head turned away, she appeared to be looking at the passing stars, seemingly distracted and unaware of Seven's presence even though she had been the one to allow her admittance.

Seven saw tension in the captain's shoulders, her posture was rigid and creases had formed upon her brow. It had been a difficult last few weeks for the crew of _Voyager_ and for its leader especially. It had taken all the cunning and negotiation skills at Janeway's disposal to form a tenuous treaty with the Alpha Hirogen. Eventually, the ship was put back together and the Hirogen left with a peace offering, an optronic datacore so they too could have holotechnology. There had luckily been no casualties, due mostly to the Doctor's fine work and the fact that the Hirogen wanted to keep them alive so they could continue the hunt. But despite the fact that the _Voyager_ crew was intact, safe and they were continuing their mission Seven knew she needed to speak with Captain Janeway. Speak about what had transpired when she had believed herself to be Anna Jameson AKA Anastasie de Neuf and Captain Janeway had been Katherine "Katrine" Jenkins. When they had been lovers.

"Captain?"

"Seven." Kathryn slowly turned so she could face the woman who had been occupying her thoughts since the final Hirogens had departed from _Voyager_. It was difficult for her to see Seven, to hear her voice and not think of Anna Jameson. And then not think of the time they had spent together, their intimacy. "I suppose it was only a matter of time before you came to me after what had happened."

"Indeed." Seven clasped her hands behind her back as her stance became more rigid to hide her nervousness as she carefully modulated her voice. "I wish to speak to you regarding what transpired on the Holodeck during the World War II simulation."

"Are you talking about when I almost shot you or when the two of us spent hours in bed together?" Kathryn couldn't believe how even her voice was, how calm her features for an inferno of raging emotions caused her small body to tremble.

Kathryn knew full well that she'd been in love with Seven for a long time. She had always wanted their first time together to be special. Well, it had been special all right. As Katrine she had begged Seven's persona to take her to her bed and commanded that she fuck her until she forgot everything that worried her. Kathryn couldn't believe how primal it had been, how forceful, unrelenting, how rough and unfeeling, but also how passionate and incredible it had been. As Katrine it was what she needed, as Kathryn it was what she had always wanted. For Seven to be completely uninhibited, for both of them to be free to fulfill their desires. She just didn't know if it was Seven or Anna whose desires had been met.

"The latter." Seven lifted her chin as a small muscle jumped in her jaw. She could sense Kathryn's arousal, but also her fear. Seven understood the fear. She craved the arousal.

Seven, like the rest of the _Voyager_ crew who had been subjected to the killing games perpetuated by the Hirogens, regained her true identity after the neural interfaces had been disabled and a cease fire had been called. And then a flood of memories had assaulted her of her last persona. Anna Jameson, an OSS agent for the United States of America who under the guise of Anastasie de Neuf had infiltrated a Maquis faction and had engaged in sexual intercourse with its leader. The fact that the leader was Kathryn Janeway's persona within the program caused her great agitation.

Seven was aware that what she felt for Kathryn was well beyond friendship. She had fallen in love with the captain a long time ago. She had known this, but she had also been aware that it was improbable that she would ever tell the captain of her feelings. She had been too afraid to. But now, after what had happened between her and Kathryn, Seven wondered if perhaps her fear had been unfounded. Because right at this moment in the captain's quarters she saw what Anna had seen in Katrine's eyes, she saw raw naked desire but more importantly love. Seven knew what she had to do. She had to act.

"Seven, I don't think this is appropriate for us to—" Kathryn's eyes went wide as she watched Seven take the pins from her hair to allow the blonde tresses to fall upon her shoulders and then she began to strip the plum colored biosuit from her body. "What do you think you're doing?

"I am not Anna Jameson, Kathryn. I am Seven of Nine and I am going to make love to you." Seven ignored her trepidation, her fear that Kathryn would reject her, as she let the rest of her garment fall to the floor before she stepped out of her shoes and approached the captain. She smiled gently as she stood before Kathryn and held her hands out hoping, willing the captain to accept her offering. "I have been in love with you before I fully realized that is what had occurred. I know you are in love with me as well. I can detect it clearly in your eyes. Please, do not deny it. Do not deny me this. Make love to me, Kathryn. Please."

"Seven…" The captain allowed Seven to help her up from the couch so they were so close Kathryn could feel the heat of desire radiating hotly from Seven's body.

Kathryn's mouth went dry as her gaze moved across Seven's beautiful, naked form that made her breath catch in her throat and her heart to beat almost painfully in her chest. Her fingers tingled and trembled from her desire to run her hands over Seven's creamy white skin, the silver implants, everywhere. Anna's body, which had been void of implants, had been so beautiful to Katrine but for Kathryn it was Seven's body that was the most gorgeous sight she had ever seen and she had observed stars being born and witnessed their deaths.

"Do you desire me, Kathryn, as I do you? Are you in love with me as I suspect that you are?" Seven gently touched just the tips of her fingers to Kathryn's cheek which coaxed the captain to look up at her so that their gazes locked.

"Yes. I'm in love with you, Seven. I've been in love with you for a very long time. And you can't imagine how much I desire you, but I—mmmph"

Seven's lips moved ardently against Kathryn's open mouth as she prevented any denials to escape from between Kathryn's lips. She held Kathryn's slim body tightly against her own, but was careful to not crush her. Kathryn seemed so vulnerable in her arms, delicate. Seven didn't register that Kathryn was extracting herself from her grip until her lips were released and she looked at Kathryn in a haze and with worry until the words the captain was speaking huskily registered in her mind.

"Take me to bed, Seven, make love to me."

Seven's smile was so bright, so beautiful it brought hot tears to Kathryn's eyes. She felt one fall when she closed her eyes as Seven kissed her once again and then she was lifted into the other woman's strong arms. Their searing kiss, where their tongues dueled and their mouths devoured the taste of each other's lips as Seven carried Kathryn to the captain's bedroom.

Seven carefully laid Kathryn upon the bed without losing contact with her lips. Her sweet assault on Kathryn's mouth became more fervent as she ripped the tunic from the captain's small body. The grey turtle neck and tank were soon in shreds on the floor as well as the rest of Kathryn's clothes until she was as naked as Seven.

"Seven!" Kathryn arched her back as she felt Seven's hand upon her breast, manipulating the hard coral colored nipple with her deft fingers. "Oh God. Feels good."

Seven's warm breath brushed across Kathryn's parted lips as she asked a question she had been wanting to ask this woman since her neural interface had been disabled. "Was Katrine in love with Anna Jameson?"

"Oh, Seven." Kathryn smiled sweetly as she touched her fingers to Seven's cheek. "Of course she was. But not as much as I love you. Was, was Anna in love with Katrine?"

"Yes." Seven's pale blue eyes took in Kathryn's enraptured expression and her chest was suffused with love, with affection. "To her Katrine was imperfect, but desirable. To me you are flawed perfection."

Kathryn couldn't speak nor could she if she had the faculties to do so as her lips were once again being lovingly assaulted by Seven. She groaned with pleasure as she felt Seven's metal encased hand moving down her stomach, through her sodden curls until she reached the hot juncture between her thighs.

Seven gently inserted the tips of two of her metal capped fingers into Kathryn as her tongue continued tasting the recesses of the captain's mouth, swallowing her sounds of pleasure as they mixed with her own moans. The heady scent of Kathryn's liquid desire and the deep throated groans she was releasing made moisture drip from Seven's own center and she rubbed herself against Kathryn's raised thigh to try to relieve the ache between her legs. She released Kathryn's lips so she could watch the captain's ecstasy as she plunged two fingers deep within her sex.

"Seven! God!" Kathryn's hips jerked up off of the bed when Seven thrust into her. Her hands grasped at the sheets beneath her and then her hands found Seven's biceps and she gripped them tightly as she bucked against Seven's hand, the metal encased fingers moved rapidly in and out of her wet sex, making lovely obscene noises as they did.

Seven watched in awe as Kathryn's release crashed down upon her, making the captain jerk and shudder as she screamed her pleasure with Seven's name torn from her throat. Even as Kathryn's body began to calm, Seven didn't relent. She pushed a third finger into Kathryn and resumed her fervent thrusting until Kathryn was once again thrashing upon the bed, her screams had become unintelligible as she came again.

"Seven?" Kathryn didn't know if she could take anymore, but she could see the carnal lust upon Seven's features and didn't dare question her as Seven's pale blue eyes focused on her face as she continued to move her fingers deep within her sex.

Anna Jameson had made Katrine orgasm seven times their first night together, Seven decided she would do better. She was known for her competiveness after all. She bent her head to take one of Kathryn's erect nipples into her mouth, she tongued at it and suckled as her thumb rubbed the swollen bundle of nerves that caused the captain's entire body to shake with the power of her release. As Seven gently removed her fingers she wondered with amusement if Kathryn's screams had been heard throughout the ship.

"Se—ven… please… I—Oh!" Kathryn's eyes opened wide as she felt Seven position herself so that their legs were locked together and their wet centers rubbed against each other. "Oh my."

Seven thanked whoever had programmed Anna Jameson for teaching her this little maneuver. She held Kathryn to her so that she could continue to suck and bite at her nipples as she rocked her hips and slammed her sex against Kathryn's, the contact resulted in their clits rubbing deliciously together.

Kathryn's slim, pale body was arched and her head was thrown back as she sobbed from the pleasure overwhelming her. Tears fell and she held Seven to her, desperate not to lost the sweet, soft contact between them. She rolled her hips and gasped along with Seven as their sexes fluttered against one another. Kathryn knew number four was rapidly approaching and she welcomed it with a bright grin and joyous laughter.

"Kathryn!" Seven's lean, powerful body jerked and shuddered as she came in Kathryn's strong embrace. She recovered quickly, even before Kathryn who had experienced her release before her. She kissed her way down Kathryn's quivering stomach until she reached the captain's fragrant wet sex. Seven used her fingers to spread Kathryn's swollen lips wide for her inspection and then her tongue.

"Fuck!" Kathryn nearly flew off the bed at the feeling of Seven's tongue buried deep inside of her and the other woman's fingers pinching at her engorged clit. "God, yes! Don't stop, Seven! Oh God… oh yes… oh God!"

Seven's senses were overwhelmed by the delicious spicy taste of Kathryn's essence as she plunged her tongue repeatedly into the wet, hot channel. She couldn't get enough. She wanted to drink it all. Seven wanted to devour this woman. She held Kathryn to her as her tongue was imprisoned by the pulsating walls of the captain's sex. A rush of flavorful juices washed over Seven's mouth and down her chin as the captain came once more. Seven didn't want Kathryn to ever stop coming. She loved the immense amount of liquid flooding her mouth, she wanted more. But what would give her more? Seven smiled as a thought occurred to her. This, she knew, was why she was a better lover than Anna Jameson.

"What—what is that!" Kathryn, despite her overindulged body feeling worn and fully fucked, propped herself onto her elbows and bent her knees wide so she could see exactly what it was that Seven was doing to her. "My God, are you—are your fingers… vibrating?"

"Yes, Kathryn, they are." Seven smiled toothily as Kathryn fell back onto the bed and groaned loudly when she pushed her vibrating fingers deep into Kathryn's gaping, dripping sex. She had nearly her entire hand plunged into Kathryn. Only her vibrating thumb remained outside and it was being used on Kathryn's clit. Seven smiled even more broadly, she had been right, this did release more liquid.

Kathryn had never ejaculated in her life, until this moment. She thought perhaps she should be embarrassed, but Seven's enthusiasm at the liquid that had splashed onto her face, her lips, into her open greedy mouth and down lower to cover Seven's ample breasts forced anything other than desire out of Kathryn's mind.

Seven loved the fluid that had gushed out of Kathryn, she drank as much of it as she could and then she lapped up any she could find upon Kathryn's thighs, her stomach, everywhere until finally the only place left was Seven's own breast. She bent her head, lifted one coated breast in the hand not busy vibrating inside of Kathryn and began sucking the flavorful juices until her breast was clean and she switched to the other that was gloriously covered by Kathryn's come.

Kathryn stopped breathing, stopped moving, she even stopped thinking. Watching Seven of Nine sucking her essence off her own nipples and breasts caused a hot explosion of desire to shoot straight to her groin. It was the single most erotic thing Kathryn had ever witnessed in her life. But then Seven moved her vibrating fingers from her sex before she buried her face between Kathryn's legs and the captain's eyes were forced closed as she felt Seven seeking even more of her juices. Kathryn was pleasantly surprised that she had more to give, especially when Seven used her vibrating fingers directly on her clit as she fondled and pinched the little swollen bundle.

Kathryn wondered if she would ever stop coming and frankly she didn't care. Seven was making love to her, fucking her into oblivion and she welcomed it. Craved it. She lost count of how many times she had orgasmed, but seeing the smug smile on Seven's full, wet lips she knew it was more than seven. She knew how competitive Seven was and rejoiced at the little game the woman she loved had just won.

"Seven? When I… can move again… I'm going to show you… how I lasted out here… for so long…alone…"

Seven grinned for Kathryn Janeway was even more competitive than she. Katrine had been a formidable lover, but Seven knew the captain was up to the challenge.

THE END


End file.
